Numbershot C3: The 3rd Future Artifact
by uyigho98
Summary: After receiving a certain card from his father Trey will be put to the test by a new Barian! But will his power be enough to create a miracle?
1. Chapter 1

uyigho98: hello everyone! Sorry about not posting the next chapter for my first V-Numbershot but I do have my reasons. First School started again. Second I had writers block. And third, for some reason I cant go to where I stored most of my custom cards. So anyway the next update for that story will be postponed but in the mean time I will be writing this new Numbershot. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or any of its characters. I hope you enjoy this even though this chapter is really short!

* * *

><p>Numbershot 3: The 3rd Future Artifact<p>

Chapter 1

A lone figure was standing on a balcony facing a setting sun. It was Vetrix.

A door was heard opening causing Vetrix to turn and see his sons Trey, Quattro, and Quinton standing in the doorway.

Vetrix smiled at them and said, "Thank you for coming my sons."

Trey smiled back and ran over to him, "Why did you call for us father?"

Vetrix then turned serious before holding up 3 blank cards. Blank Numbers.

"I wanted to give you these," Vetrix explained, "I found these but for some reason they didn't change. So I thought maybe, eventually, they will react to you, my sons." Vetrix then handed one to Trey and threw the other 2 to Quattro and Quinton. "Good luck my sons."

*Meanwhile in Barian World*

"Welcome!" Vector laughed as 5 figures in robes walked towards him. The 1st figure was wearing a green robe, the 2nd was wearing a pink robe, the 3rd was wearing a yellow robe, the 4th had a black robe, and the 5th figure had a white robe.

"Hello Vector," the green robed figure replied the voice identifying that the figure was male.

"When do we start? And who will go first?" the other figure asked being identified as female due to her voice.

"Exactly what I was going to ask!" the white robbed figure said apparently being male judging by the voice.

The yellow robed figure stepped forward, once again judging by the voice it was female, saying, "May I go first Vector?"

The black robed figure growled and said, "No Vector! Let me go first!"

"I say that you start now," Vector giggled before pointing at the green robed figure, "And you Ventra shall be first!"

Ventra chuckled, "Very well. You can count on me!" He then entered a portal that appeared behind him.

"Yes," Vector breathed, "I know I can."

*1 hour later on Earth in a park*

"Yuma!"

Yuma, Tori, Shark, and Ariel turned to see Trey running over to them.

Yuma smirked and ran over to Trey, "Trey! It's great to see you!"

Trey stopped running and smiled saying, "It's great to see you too!"

"How have you been Trey?" Tori asked after walking over with Shark and Ariel.

"I've been great Tori!" Trey replied.

"Maybe. But not for long!" A voice said.

Astral and Mia immediately materialized and looked up along with Yuma and his friends. Standing at the top of some stairs was a man. He had short green hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a tank-top that had a image on it resembling a gust of wind. He was also wearing long blue pants and green sandals.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked.

"Me?" the man said smirking, "I am Ventra! One of the newest members of the Barian Emperors!"

"Barian Emperors!?" Yuma and his friends cried.

"Yup!" Ventra laughed, "Now lets do this!" He then held up a Barian Sphere Cube.

Trey immediately stepped forward, "Yuma let me deal with him."

Yuma turned to him and sighed before smiling, "Okay! Mop the floor with him!"

"Well then!" Ventra chuckled throwing his cube into the air, "I activate a Barian Sphere Field!" The field then formed drawing Trey into it.

"Now! Go Barian Battle Morph!" Ventra cried as his body was covered in a green light.

As the light faded his face and body were now light green with yellow crystals on his shoulders, elbows, and knees. His eyes were still blue and now he had a pair of wings that were dark green versions of Vector's wings.

"Okay!" Trey cried, "Duel Disk set!" Trey's feather like Duel Disk then formed. "Duel Gazer set!" Trey's orange tattoo Duel Gazer then formed over his left eye turning his eye pink.

"Duel Disk set!" Ventra yelled as his Duel Disk materialized. It was shaped like a gust of wind and was colored green.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link Established"**

"Lets Duel!" Trey and Ventra yelled.

* * *

><p>uyigho98: So there are new Barian Emperors and Trey is going to duel one of them! And on top of that there are 3 mysterious Blank Numbers being held by Trey, Quattro, and Quinton! Please review and good bye!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

uyigho98: 2 Chapters in 1 day! That might be a record. Anyway its time for the duel!

Trey: I hope I do good.

Yuma: Don't worry! You'll be great Trey!

uyigho98: Yes he will Yuma! Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine.

* * *

><p>Numbershot 3: The 3rd Future Artifact<p>

Chapter 1

Ventra's Turn

Ventra: 4000

Trey: 4000

"I'll go first!" Ventra said, "I draw!"

"I Normal Summon **Cyclonic Knight**!" A small tornado appeared on Ventra's field before a figure leaped out. It was a knight with green armor which covered his entire body. Its 2 blue eyes flashed before he thrust his sword to the sky making the tornado vanish.

**Cyclonic Knight: Lv. 4 WIND Warrior ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000**

"Now I use my Knight's effect! Now I can Special Summon **Cyclonic Mage **to the field!" Ventra declared as another small tornado appeared.

A new figure leapt out of the new tornado revealing it to be a young girl dressed as a green witch. She also had long yellow hair and was carrying a green staff with a blue jewel in one end.

**Cyclonic Mage: Lv. 4 WIND Spellcaster ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500**

"Now I use Cyclonic Mage's effect!" Ventra cried as his monster started twirling her staff, "Once per turn all Cyclonic monsters I control gain 1 Level!"

Cyclonic Mage then fired a green beam at herself and another green beam at Cyclonic Knight.

Cyclonic Knight: Lv. 5

Cyclonic Mage: Lv. 5

"I now Overlay my 2 monsters!" Ventra yelled as his monsters turned fully green and flew into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred.

"Appear! **Number 111**!" The Number 111 appeared and flashed yellow as a tornado of green fire appeared on the field.

Then 2 light green arms shot out of both sides of the tornado. The hands had 5 red clawed fingers. 2 light green legs shot out of the tornado's bottom with 3 toes that ended in red claws. ("All mighty storms bow down before this mighty being!") 2 dark green wings emerged from the tornado before dispelling it showing that the monster was a humanoid with 2 dark green horns on its head. ("The true king of storms…") The creature opened its yellow eyes as the yellow 111 glowed on its left shoulder. ("**Cyclonic Ghoul**!") The creature laughed evilly as 2 green Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 111: Cyclonic Ghoul: Rank 5 WIND Fiend ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200 2 Overlay Units**

"Whoa!" Shark breathed.

"That thing is creepy," Ariel whimpered hiding behind Shark.

Trey just stared at the demonic Number nervously.

"I activate my monsters effect!" Ventra laughed, "When its Summoned I can look at your hand and send a card in your hand straight to the graveyard!"

Cyclonic Ghoul snapped his fingers before images of the cards in Trey's hand appeared. His hand consisted of Chronomaly Golden Jet, Chronomaly Moai, Chronomaly Moai Carrier, Palenque Sarcophagus, and Stone Bola.

"I choose to send Stone Bola to your graveyard!" Ventra chose before Trey discarded Stone Bola.

"Now I end with 1 card face-down!"

Trey's Turn

Ventra: 4000

Trey: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Trey declared, "And since you control cards and I don't I Special Summon Chronomaly Moai Carrier and since I control a Chronomaly I Special Summon Chronomaly Moai!"

Trey's 2 monsters appeared with 1 as a light blue head with red lines on it and a frame while the other was a giant head with yellow markings.

Chronomaly Moai Carrier: Lv. 5 EARTH Rock ATK: 900/DEF: 1800

Chronomaly Moai: Lv. 5 EARTH Rock ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600

"I now Overlay my 2 monsters!" Trey cried as his monsters turned fully orange and flew into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred before the Number 33 formed and flashed purple. "Appear! Number 33!"

Trey's Number started descending from the sky as he said, "Chronomaly Machu Mech!" The monster stopped descending with a loud clang as the purple 33 glowed on its bottom pillar and 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it.

Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech: Rank 5 LIGHT Machine ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500 2 Overlay Units

"Now I play Palenque Sarcophagus so I can draw 2 cards!" Trey continued, "Now I play Double Summon so I can call out my Chronomaly Gordian Knot!" This monster resembled a bunch of stones wrapped together.

Chronomaly Gordian Knot: Lv. 3 EARTH Rock ATK: 300/DEF: 900

"Now by using Knot's effect say hello to Chronomaly Golden Jet!" Trey said as his monster flew down from the sky, "Then Knot's Level changes to match the Level of my Golden Jet!"

Chronomaly Golden Jet: Lv. 4 LIGHT Machine ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400

"I now Overlay Knot and Golden Jet!" Trey's 2 monsters turned fully orange (Knot) and yellow (Golden Jet) and flew into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred before the Number 36 formed and flashed light blue. "Appear Number 36!"

A hole appeared in the ground which the Number rose out of. It resembled a small city surrounded by a dome with the light blue 36 glowing on the dome. "Chronomaly Fork Hyuk!" The Number then stopped rising right next to Machu Mech as 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it.

Number 36: Chronomaly Fork Hyuk: Rank 4 LIGHT Machine ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500 2 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)

"Whoa!" Yuma gasped, "2 Numbers in 1 turn!?"

"Now I use the effect of Fork Hyuk so by using an Overlay Unit your Number loses all of its ATK power!" Trey explained as an Overlay Unit was absorbed into Fork Hyuk's dome causing a device on the dome to fire a laser at Cyclonic Ghoul weakening it.

Fork Hyuk: 1 Overlay Unit

Cyclonic Ghoul ATK: 0

"What!?" Ventra cried.

"Now I use the effect of Machu Mech! Since your monsters ATK changed you lose LP equal to the change in ATK!" Trey smirked as an Overlay Unit was absorbed into the top of Machu Mech causing cannons to emerge from it and fire lasers at Ventra which sent him flying.

Machu Mech: 1 Overlay Unit

Ventra: 1200 LP

"All right Trey!" Yuma cheered.

"Now Machu Mech! Attack Cyclonic Ghoul!" Trey ordered as a meteor began to come down from the sky, "Meteor Meltdown!"

"I activate my Trap!" Ventra cried, "Waboku will protect my monster from destruction this turn and it will protect my LP by reducing the damage to 0!"

The Trap fired a beam at the meteor causing it to shatter.

Trey groaned, "I end my turn!"

Cyclonic Ghoul ATK: 2800

Ventra's Turn

Ventra: 1200

Trey: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Ventra yelled, "I play the Equip Spell **Cyclonic Spear**!"

A green spear appeared and was grabbed by Cyclonic Ghoul's right hand who laughed evilly.

Cyclonic Ghoul ATK: 3500

"Uh oh!" Trey cried.

"Now Cyclonic Ghoul! Attack Fork Hyuk!" Ventra ordered, "Cyclone Pierce!"

Cyclonic Ghoul threw its spear piercing the dome of Fork Hyuk causing it to explode.

Trey: 2500

"I end with 2 cards face-down!"

Trey's Turn

Ventra: 1200

Trey: 2500

"My turn! Draw!" Trey said, "I switch Machu Mech to Defense Mode! Then I'll end with 1 card face-down!"

Ventra's Turn

Ventra: 1200

Trey: 2500

"My turn! I draw!" Ventra looked at the card he drew and smirked.

"Get ready! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Ventra cackled, "I now rebuild the Overlay Network with Cyclonic Ghoul!" Cyclonic Ghoul laughed evilly before turning fully red and flying into a black portal in the sky. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" A burst of dark light occurred before the Number 111 appeared and flashed yellow before becoming murky textured.

A Barian Gate appeared and the chains on it shattered revealing another portal. A red energy beam then shot out of the portal and was surrounded by a green sphere. As the energy beam took shape Ventra was chanting, "The mightiest storms are just a fraction of the power of this creature! Controlling storms throughout the world! Appear Chaos Number 111!" The sphere vanished revealing a light green humanoid with 2 long dark green horns, 2 long dark green tail that ended in arrow heads, and 4 dark green wings. Each of the creatures fingers ended in long red claws while its 3 toes ended in 3 red claws as well. It then opened its yellow eyes as the yellow 111 glowed on its left shoulder. It let out a evil laugh as a green bladed scythe materialized in its right hand. "Cyclonic Storm Demon!" The Chaos Number laughed louder as 3 green Overlay Units circled it.

**Chaos Number 111: Cyclonic Storm Demon: Rank 6 WIND Fiend ATK: 3200/DEF: 3000 3 Overlay Units**

* * *

><p>My Custom Cards<p>

Cyclonic Knight

Lv. 4 WIND Warrior

ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000

Effect: When this card is Summoned you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Cyclonic" monster from your hand.

Cyclonic Mage

Lv. 4 WIND Spellcaster

ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500

Effect: Once per turn you can increase the Level of all monsters you control by 1.

Number 111: Cyclonic Ghoul

Rank 5 WIND Fiend

ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200

Effect: 2 Level 5 monsters  
>When this card is Xyz Summoned you can look at your opponents hand and choose 1 card in it. Destroy the chosen card. Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to return 2 cards your opponent controls to the hand.<p>

Cyclonic Spear

Equip Spell

Effect: Equip only to a "Cyclonic" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and if the equipped monster attacks a monster in Defense Mode inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Number C111: Cyclonic Storm Demon

Rank 6 WIND Fiend

ATK: 3200/DEF: 3000

Effect: To be revealed…

* * *

><p>uyigho98: So Ventra's Chaos Number has appeared and who knows what it can do!<p>

Trey: You should know. You made it.

uyigho98: *anime sweat drop* Yeah. Good point. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

uyigho98: Chapter 3 is here!

Trey: Last chapter ended with the new Chaos Over-Hundred Number so am I in trouble?

uyigho98: We'll see! Ok disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine.

* * *

><p>Numbershot 3: The 3rd Future Artifact<p>

Chapter 3

Trey looked at Ventra's Chaos Number with a look of fear on his face.

"Now Barian's Force steals one of Machu Mech's Overlay Units and gives it to my **Cyclonic Storm Demon**! And Machu Mech will lose 300 ATK as a bonus!" Ventra explained as Machu Mech's last Overlay Unit turned green and started orbiting Storm Demon.

Machu Mech: 0 Overlay Units

Machu Mech ATK: 2100

Storm Demon: 4 Overlay Units

Ventra laughed and said, "Now I use Storm Demon's effect! When he is Xyz Summoned I look at your hand and send 2 cards in there to the Graveyard!"

"Good thing I have this card then!" Trey cried, "I play Breakthrough Skill! This Trap negates your monsters effects until the End Phase!"

"Dang it!" Ventra growled, "Fine, Storm Demon attack Machu Mech! Tornado Scythe!"

Laughing Storm Demon leapt towards Machu Mech before slashing it with it scythe causing the larger Number to explode.

"No!" Trey cried, "Machu Mech!"

"I end my turn!"

Trey's Turn

Ventra: 1200

Trey: 2500

"My turn! Draw!" Trey cried, "I play Xyz Revenge! This Spell will not only bring back Machu Mech but it will also take 1 of Storm Demon's Overlay Units and give it to Machu Mech!"

A portal then opened behind Trey and Machu Mech rose out of the portal while the Number 33 formed again and flashed purple. Then one of Storm Demon's Overlay Units turned yellow and started orbiting Machu Mech.

Storm Demon: 3 Overlay Units

Machu Mech: 1 Overlay Unit

"Next is **Rank Level Conversion**!" Trey said, "This card equips to Machu Mech and turns it's Rank into a Level and increases it by 1! Also if the equipped monster is used to Xyz Summon the Summoned monster gets all Overlay Units that were attached to the equipped monster."

Machu Mech: Lv. 6

"Now for the Equip Spell Card, **Orichalcum Mirror**!" Trey continued, "Now by equipping it to a Chronomaly monster I control that monster can be used as 2 monsters for an Xyz Summon!"

Machu Mech then split in 2 before both copies turned fully yellow and flew into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred and the Number 06 appeared and flashed pink as the Number's sealed form emerged and began to transform. "Appear Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis!" The Number, fully formed, let out a rumble as the pink 06 glowed on its chest ring and 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it.

Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis: Rank 6 LIGHT Machine ATK: 2600/DEF: 3000 2 Overlay Units

"Now thanks to Orichalcum Mirror, since the equipped monster was used to Xyz Summon a Chronomaly monster I can draw 2 cards!" Trey cried drawing before looking at the 2 cards and smirking.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force!" Trey declared his crest flashing, "I now rebuild the Overlay Network using Atlandis!" Atlandis turned fully yellow and flew into another galaxy portal. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" A burst of light occurred and the Number 06 appeared and flashed pink before becoming murky textured. The new sealed form emerged and as it formed into the new monster Trey chanted, "Shatter the limited space-time continuum, and now, engrave your existence into the whole of creation! Chaos Number 6!" The fully formed Chaos Number rumbled as its pink 06 glowed on its chest ring and 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it. "Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis!"

Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis: Rank 7 LIGHT Machine ATK: 3300/DEF: 3300 3 Overlay Units

"Now Chaos Atlandis!" Trey cried, "Attack Storm Demon!"

Chaos Atlandis rumbled before lava erupted from its volcano and streamed towards Storm Demon.

"I play my Trap!" Ventra countered, "Go, **Cyclonic Gale**! This Trap negates your attack and negates your monsters effects until the End Phase!" A huge tornado appeared and absorbed the lava before moving towards Chaos Atlandis until Trey's Chaos Number was trapped within it.

"Great. Just great," Trey groaned, "I end my turn with a face-down!"

Ventra's Turn

Ventra: 1200

Trey: 2500

"My turn! Draw!" Ventra laughed as the tornado trapping Chaos Atlandis disappeared, "I use Storm Demon's effect! By using an Overlay Unit I can destroy 2 cards you control and inflict 1000 points of damage to you!"

Storm Demon laughed as an Overlay Unit was absorbed into it's scythe causing it to glow green.

"Say what!?" Yuma cried as Strom Demon slashed the air with its scythe causing razor winds to form that slashed Chaos Atlandis and Trey's face-down destroying them.

"Now Strom Demon!" Ventra cried, "Attack him directly!"

Storm Demon then flew at Trey getting ready to slash him with its scythe.

"I activate the effect of a Trap Card in my graveyard!" Trey countered a purple portal opening in front of him with a Trap Card emerging from it.

"From your Graveyard!?" Ventra cried.

"That's right!" Trey smirked, "This Trap is called **Ancient Memories**! If I'm attacked directly while this card is in the Graveyard I can banish it to negate your attack and then I draw 1 card for every 2 Chronomaly monsters in my Graveyard! So since there are 8 I draw 4 cards!"

A stone wall appeared in front of Trey causing Storm Demon to run into it before flying back to Ventra's field. Then as the wall disappeared Trey drew 4 cards form his deck.

"You just got lucky! I play a face-down! Turn end!" Ventra growled.

Trey's Turn

Ventra: 1200

Trey: 2500

"My turn! Draw!" Trey cried.

"I play my Trap!" Ventra interrupted, "**Cyclonic Drain**! Now you take damage equal to half of the ATK of my Storm Demon and I gain LP equal to the amount you lost!"

Storm Demon then fired a green laser from between its horns which hit Trey causing him to be thrown back into the side of the Sphere Field.

Trey: 900

Ventra: 2800

Ventra started laughing as Trey was shocked by the Sphere Field, "Face it Trey! You have lost! You have no more Number monsters to Summon!"

Trey groaned as he recovered from the shock and heard Ventra's words. 'He's right,' he thought, 'I have no more Numbers! I don't have a card in my deck that can take down that Chaos Number!'

All of a sudden a glow came from Trey's pocket shocking everyone.

Trey pulled out the Blank Number Vetrix gave him. It was what was glowing. Then as the glow faded Trey's eyes widened. The card was no longer blank!

Trey then smirked and looked at Yuma before turning back to Ventra. "Ventra!" He yelled, "A close friend of mine has taught me many things including what he does best! That friend is Yuma and what he does best is feeling the flow! But now it's my turn to feel the flow and take you down!"

* * *

><p>My custom cards<p>

Number C111: Cyclonic Storm Demon

Rank 6 WIND Fiend

ATK: 3200/DEF: 3000

Effect: 3 Level 6 monsters  
>When this card is Xyz Summoned you can look at your opponents hand and choose 2 cards in it. Destroy the chosen cards. As long as this card is face-up on the field all effect damage you take is reduced to 0. If this card has "Number 111: Cyclonic Ghoul" as an Xyz Material it gains this effect:<br>● Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy 2 cards your opponent controls and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Rank Level Conversion

Equip Spell Card

Effect: Equip only to an Xyz Monster you control. It gains a Level equal to its Rank but increased by 1. If the equipped monster is used to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster of the same Type any Xyz Materials that were attached to the equipped monster are attached to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material.

Orichalcum Mirror

Equip Spell Card

Effect: Equip only to a "Chronomaly" monster you control with a level. If the equipped monster is used as an Xyz Material, you can treat it as 2 monsters.

Cyclonic Gale

Normal Trap Card

Effect: If your opponent attacks a "Cyclonic" monster you control negate the attack and negate the effects of the attacking monster until the End Phase.

Ancient Memories

Normal Trap Card

Effect: All "Chronomaly" monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "Chronomaly" monster in your Graveyard. If your opponent attacks you directly and this card is in your Graveyard you can banish this card to negate the attack. Then you can draw 1 card for every 2 "Chronomaly" monsters in your Graveyard.

Cyclonic Drain

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Target 1 "Cyclonic" monster you control. Your opponent takes damage equal to half of the targeted monsters ATK and you gain Life Points equal to the amount your opponent just lost.

* * *

><p>uyigho98: Chapter 3 is done! And I have good news! As soon as this Numbershot is over my V-Numbershot will be updated for the card maker is now back up! Please review and see ya next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

uyigho98: Chapter 4 has appeared and so has Trey's Blank Number!

Trey: This better be good! I don't want my last line in the previous chapter to not be true.

uyigho98: Don't worry about it Trey! Oh! And if anyone didn't notice I changed the title of this Numbershot to work with this chapter! Disclaimer is on the first page and bolded cards are mine.

Numbershot 3: The 3rd Future Artifact

Chapter 4

Ventra laughed, "Oh really? And how will you do that?"

Trey smirked and said, "How about I just show you! Since I control no monsters and you do I Special Summon Chronomaly Crystal Bones and through its effect I Special Summon Chronomaly Crystal Skull!"

Trey's monsters appeared as a headless skeleton made of crystals and a crystal skull.

Chronomaly Crystal Bones: Lv. 3 LIGHT Rock ATK: 1300/DEF: 400

Chronomaly Crystal Skull: Lv. 3 LIGHT Rock ATK: 900/DEF: 600

"Now I Normal Summon Chronomaly Cabrera Trebuchet!" A very strange creature appeared. It was a bright and polished apparatus with 4 metal blue arms attached to it. (I'm using the appearance that VileEXE used for it in one of his Numbershots)

Chronomaly Cabrera Trebuchet: Lv. 4 EARTH Rock ATK: 0/DEF: 1800

"Next is the Spell Card Tannhauser Gate! Now the Levels of Cabrera Trebuchet and Crystal Skull change into the combined total of their Levels!" Trey smirked, "Now I will Overlay my 2 monsters!"

Cabrera Trebuchet turned fully orange and Crystal Skull turned fully yellow before spiraling into another galaxy portal causing Yuma to cry, "Another Number!? I thought he only had 3!"

Trey smirked again before yelling, "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred. The Number 03 formed and flashed red while at the same time Trey's Crest appeared and also flashed. The monsters sealed form emerged as a disc made out of green emeralds with Trey's Crest in it's center. Then the disc started spinning causing more emeralds to appear and attach to the spinning disc. "Ancient artifacts of the future have many secrets!" The disc stopped spinning and now had 2 wings attached to it. "Now is the time to reveal those secrets!" A tail made of emeralds then formed which attached to an emerald torso which also had formed. The disc then merged with the back of the torso the wings flapping. "Rise, king of the Chronomalies!" A emerald neck then formed along with an emerald snake head that had pink eyes. It let out a high-pitched hiss as the red 03 glowed on its forehead and Trey's Crest glowed on its chest. "**Number 3: Chronomaly Emerald Serpent**!" The Number let out another hiss as 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 3: Chronomaly Emerald Serpent: Rank 7 LIGHT Reptile ATK: 2900/DEF: 3600 2 Overlay Units**

Ventra took a step back and said, "Another Number!?"

Trey smiled as his Crest glowed on his right hand. "I activate Emerald Serpents effect to equip a Number in my Graveyard to him! I choose to equip him with Chaos Atlandis!"

Chaos Atlandis reappeared before shattering. Emerald Serpent then absorbed all of the shards and gained a green aura.

"Also Emerald Serpent gains ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped Number!" Trey continued.

Emerald Serpent: 6200 ATK

"Now by using an Overlay Unit you take damage equal to half of Emerald Serpent's DEF!" Emerald Serpent absorbed an Overlay Unit into its forehead before firing a bolt of green lightning from its mouth that shocked Ventra causing him to cry out in pain.

Emerald Serpent: 1 Overlay Unit

Ventra: 1000

"Now I use Emerald Serpent's 2nd effect!" Trey smiled, "By using another Overlay Unit I can equip another Number in my Graveyard to it and it gains that Number's ATK! I now equip it with Atlandis!"

Emerald Serpent then absorbed it's final Overlay Unit but this time it was absorbed into the copy of Trey's Crest located on its chest. Atlandis then reappeared before shattering and being absorbed by Emerald Serpent causing its aura to become brighter.

Emerald Serpent: 0 Overlay Units

Emerald Serpent: 8800

"Now Emerald Serpent attack with Ancient Future Strike!" Emerald Serpent hissed before releasing a bolt of green lightning at Storm Demon.

"I play my Trap!" Ventra countered, "Go, Draining Shield! This Trap stops your attack and I gain LP equal to your monsters ATK!" A barrier then appeared deflecting the lighting.

Ventra: 9800

Ventra laughed as his LP was increased and didn't see Trey smiling.

"I play a Quick-Play Spell!" Trey cried causing Ventra to stop laughing, "I play a card my brother, Quinton, gave me! Go, **Rank-Up-Magic Argent Rapid Chaos**!"

"Say what!?" Ventra yelled.

"I now rebuild the Overlay Network using Emerald Serpent!" Trey declared as his monster turned fully yellow and flew into a galaxy portal. "Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution!" A burst of light occurred. The Number 03 appeared and flashed red before becoming murky textured while Trey's Crest also appeared and flashed. Emerald Serpent then reappeared before red crystal flew towards it and attached themselves to it. "The power of the future and the past shall now become one!" The red crystals formed another pair of wings just below the first. They also attached to the spine creating spikes running from the back of its head to the base of the tail. "With the power of a volcano the new king of the Chronomalies shall now appear!" 3 red crystals also attached to the tip of the tail causing the tail to end in a trident like shape. Additionally a small volcano emerged from its back with smoke coming out of it. "Appear! **Chaos Number 3**!" The new creature let out a low hiss as the red 03 glowed on its forehead, Trey's Crest glowed on its chest, and a single yellow and red Overlay Unit circled it. "**Chronomaly Emerald Magma Serpent**!"

**Chaos Number 3: Chronomaly Emerald Magma Serpent: Rank 8 LIGHT/FIRE (due to effect) Reptile ATK: 3500/DEF: 4400**

"What…" Yuma stared.

"…is…" Shark continued.

"…that!?" Ventra finished.

Trey smirked and said, "It's a new Chaos Number bursting with power! I use it's effect! I can equip Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis from my Graveyard to Emerald Magma Serpent as an Equip Card! Then he gains ATK equal to the ATK Chaos Atlandis!"

Chaos Atlandis reappeared before turning into a beam of yellow energy the flew into the volcano on Emerald Magma Serpent's back. The pink 06 then formed on Emerald Magma Serpent's top right wing and started glowing.

Emerald Magma Serpent: 6800 ATK

"Now thanks to Argent Rapid Chaos I can instantly use the effect of Emerald Magma Serpent that requires an Overlay Unit to be used!" Trey explained as Emerald Magma Serpent absorbed an Overlay Unit into its volcano. "Now I can use an Overlay Unit to turn your Number into a Equip Card for Emerald Magma Serpent who will then gain ATK equal to your Number's ATK!" Emerald Magma Serpent then fired a bolt of green lightning at Storm Demon turning Storm Demon into green energy which was then absorbed into the volcano. Then the yellow 111 appeared on Emerald Magma Serpent's top left wing and glowed.

Emerald Magma Serpent: 10,000 ATK

"What!?" Ventra cried, "10,000 ATK!?"

"That's right!" Trey declared, "Now go Emerald Magma Serpent! Attack with Ancient Future Eruption!" Emerald Magma Serpent hissed as its volcano started rumbling. It then bent down before lava erupted from its volcano and was flowing towards Ventra.

"Ahhhhh!" Ventra screamed as the lava exploded and sent him flying.

Ventra: 0

A buzzer sounded and Trey's face appeared with the word WIN before the AR disappeared along with the Barian Sphere Field causing Ventra to revert to his human appearance.

"I… lost?" Ventra breathed lying on his back.

"Way to go Trey!" Yuma cried.

"Thanks Yuma!" Trey cried back.

Ventra slowly got up and glared at Trey, "You may have won this time, but next time things will be different!" He then opened a portal and stepped into it returning to Barian World.

*1 hour later*

Vetrix was looking at a screen that showed a map of Heartland City with Trey, Quattro, and Quinton's Crests on it showing their locations. Suddenly a beeping noise sounded and Trey's Crest on the screen glowed.

Vetrix smiled, "Good work Trey. You have activated that Number! I hope Quattro and Quinton activate their Numbers or we may not stand a chance at fighting Barian World again."


End file.
